Show Me Your War Whistle
by Better a Freak Than A Fake
Summary: Co-Authored with Batmarcus. Some people say that every nice person is just waiting for someone to pull the trigger and they can become your worst nightmare. That can't be more true for two characters you know well but we never see them together... well, now we do. Rated T for violence and gore (aka it's HTF)
1. A Match Made in Hell

**Hello Happy Tree Fans, this is my first HTF fanfiction with Batmarcus but one of MANY fanfics with him first of all. However, I will warn you that because we're working on so many different fanfics at the same time, this story will take a very long time between edits, like, so if you have a problem with that, you can take the exit on the left (backspace) or right (close window) our feelings will not be hurt. Now, for those still here, START THE STORY!**

It was the beginning of another normal day in Happy Tree Town, most recent news being the giant squid that got into Sniffles house while Handy, Petunia, Toothy, and Cuddles were over so Flippy steers clear of that part of town but didn't feel like staying home.

As he walked though, he passed the town's Pet Store seeing a familiar van pull out. "Dirty rotten thieves," he muttered. Though there are very few people he hates when not flipped out, he certainly built a distaste for the twins that one Christmas Eve they tied him up and stole everything in his house… he's still not sure what happened after that…

Looking over at the entrance to the Pet Store, he decided to see what the damage was.

He entered the shop carefully staring around the place, nothing was out of place, over in the cages, though, he found a dog looking lost and confused.

He went over to the puppy and it got excited letting out a small bark bringing a smile back on Flippy's face as he bent down picking him up, "Hi there, little fellow," he said, receiving a puppy kiss on the cheek. He smiled wider, surely no one would mind if he took the little guy home right?

Not being a hypocrite, he paid for the puppy as well as getting some supplies to take care of it before taking him home.

* * *

Everything on the ride home went fairly smoothly. Flippy let out a sigh of relief as he pulled into his garage. He didn't want to have another terrifying flash back and certainly didn't want to black out again. Whenever he woke up, there was a lot of carnage around him but he never really thought much of it. It is Happy Tree Town after all.

The puppy barked happily and liked him as they stopped. "Ready to see your new home, Boy?" He smiled, getting out of the jeep with the puppy in his arms.

The pup barked and they headed inside as he flicked on the light and set the puppy down. Flippy realized then that he's going to need a name. "How about Sparkles? What do you say to that boy?" he asked.

The puppy barked loudly, wagging his tail, not realizing how girly the name he was just given was. "Alright, Sparkles it is then."

He smiled and yawned. "Guess I should take a nap. Come on, Sparkles," he said, picking Sparkles up.

The headed over to a large bed and he set Sparkles down beside him. Flippy snuggled up under his covers falling asleep fairly easily and starting to purr as he always does. Unfortunately, to Sparkles, it sounded like something else… a lot like a whistle. he started to growl as his look became crazed and he pounced on Flippy's arm.

He bit down hard on the bear's arm the pain flipping him out before he even woke up, and Fliqpy certainly wasn't going to sleep through an attack. He woke up in a flash threw the mad dog against the wall behind him.

He growled as the dog got up running to attack again.

Fliqpy pulled out his signature bowie knife, ready to kill the dog then and there but is surprised when Sparkles bites down on the blade and rips it out of his hand. "Clever little thing. You're still gonna die though," Fliqpy growled, taking the lamp from the bedside table.

The dog barked in almost excitement jumping in the air avoiding the lamp and landing on the bear.

Fliqpy growled and pushed the dog off before it could land anything lethal. He bared his own claws and aimed them for the pups head but Sparkles bit onto his finger and refused to let go.

Fliqpy growled trying to shake the pup off. He's a war hero; he was not about to be shown up by a puppy. Finally he flung the dog off and it flew into the wall.

Once he did, he realized that his knife obviously wasn't in the dog's mouth anymore and looked around for it making sure to still keep an eye on his opponent.

He found it a few feet away and dove for it not planning on losing it again. As he got a hold of it he heard the dog growling again.

Fliqpy quickly flipped over to face the dog, going into a defensive position instead of offensive for the first time since the war.

The dog pounced again and Fliqpy slashed his knife at the dog but only managed to catch a leg with how quick it was.

The pup whimpered a little at the hit. Fliqpy tried to take advantage of the display of weakness lunging at the dog. Who jumped and bit his nose.

Getting seriously fed up with this dog, Fliqpy slashed his knife at him still attached to his nose hoping if not a killing blow, to at least get it off his nose.

The dog let go of his nose and instead bit his toes.

The fight went on like this for a while with never actually winning and both were just left exhausted. With a last feeble swipe at each other they passed out.

* * *

Once they eventually regained consciousness, they were both good again. "What happened last night?" Flippy muttered in the morning.

He sat up and looked over at Sparkles who was up as well, wagging his tail happily, both cured of the injuries from the fight as everyone in the town always does.

"Do you know what happened boy?" He asked and received a bark in response. Flippy laughed a bit and said, "I guess I'll take that as a no." Though, he still couldn't help but wonder. There was a few times during the war that he was passed out that long or even longer but not since then.

Still though those had been battles, maybe someone had broken in last night?

Flippy picked up Sparkles and decided to check the house to see if those two raccoons stole anything, no one else would break into his house or anyone's for that matter.

It was a mess, furniture flipped and items scattered all over the ground, a few things broken but not missing. That of course, only baffled him even further. "What could have done all this?"

The dog whimpered as if just as confused. Flippy sighed, holding Sparkles close. "I guess it isn't that uncommon here." He barked and licked Flippy's cheek.

Flippy smiled at that, scratching Sparkles behind the ear. "It is sad that a sweet little puppy like yourself ended up in a town like ours. I mean it's sad for everyone but you never did anything."

The dog barked happily and then hopped down and started scratching at the front door. "You want to go out, Boy." He became excitable and scratched harder.

"Alright, I need to find that leash I got first though," Flippy said as if the dog understood him, looking around the mess for said item. He found it under the overturned coach.

He took it out from under the couch deciding to try to clean this up later, as he hooked the leash onto Sparkles. "Come on boy, let's go for a walk." Sparkles hoped a little bit, barking louder. He smiled and opened the door.

* * *

Flippy lead him out cautiously, they not to think of all the dangerous stuff they could encounter. So far it was a bright and sunny day, nothing too bad all in all. He continued on hoping that doesn't change too soon.

Soon enough as they walked the birds started to sing. Of course, Sparkles went crazy. He growled and bit free of his leash and Flippy flipped out from that right away.

The dog sprinted off with Fliqpy on its tail.

It wasn't long at all until Sparkles found Lumpy walking down the sidewalk and locked in on his target.

He ran in and bit him on the leg. Lumpy looked down and gave his girlish scream trying to get the dog off but Sparkles dug his teeth in deeper refusing to let go.

Fliqpy took this opportunity hoping he'd actually be able to kill the moose this time so he drew his knife and tackled Lumpy.

Lumpy was able to push him off but with Sparkles on his leg, he couldn't get away. He stood and stabbed in Lumpy's other leg.

"What do you think of my new pet?" Fliqpy said menacingly and took the knife out of his leg and went right for the head. He shook his head rapidly. "Wrong answer," Fliqpy said, and lowered the knife, going for the stomach instead.

He brought his blade down into Lumpy's stomach and, with a psychopathic laugh, Fliqpy moved the knife around expertly hooking and taking out his small intestine. "Do you know how long I have wanted to do this? You have made a fool out of me for too long. Now it ends."

He grabbed onto part of the exposed intestine and pulled out, wrapping it around Lumpy's mismatched antlers. He tied it in a bow before stopping to think.

Fliqpy looked at Lumpy's chest quickly telling that the moose was dead, he put on a Lifty and Shifty style grin, which looks different, and even kind of weird, with his razor-sharp teeth and looks down at Sparkles, shocked to find he wasn't feral anymore, especially since this is the first time he's seen the dog's nice state having not known it existed.

Maybe, this dog could be of use to him, not an enemy. The question was though, how does he get it feral again? He hummed to himself thinking things over.

Luck would have it that it was whistle like enough for Sparkles. He started growling and leapt at him except this time Fliqpy caught him and held him away.

Holding him back though not without consequence, Fliqpy looked across the street seeing Giggles and motioned over. "We don't have to be enemies."

The dog shot him a look of what he could only say was curiosity.

"We go after the others and, together, we'd be even more unstoppable."

It growled as if asking; "Why should I trust you?"

"We both have the same goal. Do we not?" The dog seemed to think it over before nodding slightly. "Then why not work on it together?"

It considered him and then licked his cheek. Fliqpy wiped off his cheek. "Okay, but don't do that again."

The dog nodded simply to show it understood.

"Good, then let go kill some people," Fliqpy said, setting Sparkles down.

The dog barked happily at that so, Fliqpy looked for a victim.

Giggles was gone now but he spots Cuddles skateboarding down the sidewalk, getting closer. "Perfect there's our next target."

Sparkles looked over, growled, and made a run for the rabbit. He jumped chomping on his leg. Cuddles screamed by forced off his skateboard, which continued lazily down the sidewalk without him.

He tried to kick the dog off to no avail as Flipqy approached.

Cuddles saw Fliqpy and tried to get to his feet with Sparkles on his leg, looking for his board. It however was much further down the road than he could reach.

However, he spotted a hotdog vending cart and made a leap for it with his good foot successfully grabbing on and heading off away from Fliqpy, unfortunately for him, Sparkles was still attached to his leg.

"Let go I can't steer you stupid dog!" Sparkles only growled and made his way higher up Cuddles' body. "Get off me!" He said hitting the dog repeatedly on the head. Sparkles growled madly at the hits starting to tear into Cuddles chest.

He screamed and fell off the cart. Only relishing in the screams, Sparkles got through Cuddles' ribcage and ripped out one of his lungs chewing happily and ripped at his face,

Despite missing a lung and his face painfully messed up, Cuddles screamed for all he was worth which only annoyed the dog enough to bite at his throat. The bite crushed Cuddles' windpipe finally silencing him for the day.

"Nice work." Flipqy said. He went over only to find that, once again, Sparkles wasn't mad anymore. "So what? You can only get one kill until triggered again?"

The dog just looked at him confused and barked happily. Fliqpy sighed rubbing his temples, trying to figure out what his trigger is. "How do I get you back?" He muttered.

Sparkles still looked confused and tried to jump up at him hyperly not realizing he's jumping at a serial killer instead of his owner.

He shook a little marveling at how cute the pup was and in seconds Flippy was back looking a bit confused. Flippy sighed and picked him up. "Sorry, Sparkles, I guess I must have passed out again." The dog barked happily liking his face. Flippy laughed a bit with a smile, "Alright, I guess you don't mind?"

The dog nodded and they kept walking though it didn't take long for Flippy to realize that the leash was broken. "Guess we'll have to get you something stronger."

He wondered how it broke but not very hard since random destruction isn't much weirder than death. "Must have gotten into some trouble. Are you hurt, Boy?" Flippy asked, looking over the blood on Sparkles.

The dog shook it's head ears flopping.

"Good, let's go get you a new leash then." He barked and they set off, Flippy simply carrying Sparkles back to the pet store.

* * *

However, when he got to the store, Lifty and Shifty were there, wearing their signature grins, dropping off more of their whistle-crazed dogs. Once the door opened, Lifty looked over, spotting and recognizing "Sparkles" and started prodding his twin, who was counting the money they got for the dogs, with his elbow.

He looked over to them and his eyes widened slightly, "How did he get one?" He muttered.

"He must have bought the first one but this is really bad," Lifty whispered.

"Not necessarily," Shifty said and pulled Lifty out the back entrance.

"Those two are both more than dangerous enough on their own but together?"

"Wouldn't they just attack each other?"

"Maybe but what if they team up? I'm not taking that chance."

"Oh, come on, what are the odds of that?"

"I don't know. I don't know what goes through either of their heads and I never want to but it would make sense. They both just kill everyone they can find when triggered."

"Yeah but they'd find each other first."

"What if they found that they can't kill each other though? As I point out yesterday, they're just as skilled as he is. Wouldn't that work both ways?"

"Maybe, but that's a big maybe."

"A big maybe is still a maybe."

"I suppose, but there isn't much we can do."

"We can steal the dog back when Flippy's asleep. You've seen how that bear sleeps."

"I'm not sure that is the wisest decision brother. Remember last time we robbed him." Shifty reminded.

Lifty sighed at that. "I know. I don't need to be reminded but this would be different; it's just one thing. We'd be in and out."

"I'm not sure."

"Come on, the worst that can happen is that we both die which is just as likely standing out here so what's there to lose?"

"The pain, the incredible amount of pain."

"So you'd rather just leave them lose, possibly together. Plus, if we succeed, we can sell the dog back to the pet store and get even more money."

Sold solely on the prospect of more money, Shifty caved. "Alright, fine I suppose."

"So, as the next time we're alive at night?"

"Yes, like that."

"Shouldn't we work out a plan?"

"Yeah, we should just in case."

"Tying him up again is out. I don't think his evil side even noticed."

"Yeah, so that's a no."

"If only we knew a way to make him good again. Or at least what makes him evil so we can avoid it."

"Yeah, but don't we need stealth."

"Not really, we used forklifts last time and it didn't wake him up."

"Yeah, but this time he has the dog."

"So, no whistling, that's easy."

"We could still wake the dog up though."

"And what would be the threat there as long as he stays nice?"

"Yeah, he could wake the bear."

"And how would he do that?"

"Lick his face or bark near his ear, how do we know that won't trigger the bear?"

"I guess that's true." Lifty sighed.

"Exactly."

"So then we need to find a way to grab the dog and get it out of the house without waking it."

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Maybe we could try practicing some ways on the dogs we still have?"

"Yeah, that could work."

"It would be better than nothing at least."

"Yeah, it would."

"Then let's head back to the apartment."

"Yeah, come on."

Without Flippy ever noticing their presence as he bought a new, better leash, they got into the van with Shifty in the driver's seat and headed home to prepare.

* * *

Shifty pulled the van up by the apartment building and Lifty got out the passenger door throwing open the back where all the dogs they still have are, still nice since they were very careful not to trigger them.

They jumped out looking happy. "Alright, puppies! Time to get home!" Lifty told them leading them to the in fairly easily. They followed him in barking happily.

Shifty followed simply counting through the money for the umpteenth time making sure no one tried to rip them off. "Okay, it's all here."

"Think we'll have enough to feed ourselves and the dogs?" Lifty asked, not all that into this earning cash honestly, stuff. With having to provide some food for the dogs, they weren't any better off for a lot more work and letting them all lose in once wasn't even remotely an option. Though, if they take too long, people will figure out how dangerous the dogs are and no one will take the dogs, which is kind of ridiculous for a town like this but the point remains, the timing has to be perfect.

"Yeah, we should be fine."

"Let's hope you're right," Lifty said, placing a paw on his constantly aching stomach, a pain he's gotten used to but still seemed to complain more when reminded. He smiled a bit though, at the thought of getting some real food as he opened their dingy apartment, letting the dogs file in, then Shifty before he headed in himself.

"What a day, and what a night ahead." He sighed.

"So, I guess for now we wait for one of these to fall asleep?"

"Yeah, that shouldn't be too hard right?"

"Right, they are puppies."

"Exactly, and with no whistles well be fine."

"Unless something unrelated to the dogs kills us."

"Yeah, well what would be new there?"

"Nothing, it would just obviously delay things."

"Anyway, we also have all these dogs to think about."

"What about them?"

"What are we going to do about them?"

"The same plan?"

"Then isn't there a chance the bear gets another?"

"Do you have any better ideas?"

"Send them somewhere else."

"What do you mean? Like where?"

"I don't know, just not here, and then we never have to do this again."

"Well, it's not like we can take them out of town where they can kill permanently."

"They could die permanently out there."

"You know that's not how it works. Remember when we got eaten by those sharks off the coast of that deserted island? The curse follows anyone who leaves."

"Does that really include pets too? How do we know?"

"We don't know for sure but it would make the most sense."

"I suppose, I just am stressed."

"I know. I am, too."

"Let's just refocus."

"Right, we should have thought of him before we started this."

"Yeah, but we didn't."

"What if we wait until the other dogs are sold before stealing back his?"

"That would make more sense."

"Then that's what we'll do."

"Yeah, alright that works better anyway."

"Does anything need to change with the schedule then?"

"Just factor in the possibility they could be at the store."

"Right, but we don't need to change when each goes at all?"

"No, not really."

"Good, that was hard to work out."

"Yeah I know it was, I wish I knew who bred these things?"

"Yeah, or that we knew about their problem before we were stuck with them."

"Yeah, we got fooled."

"Just so you know, we are never doing anything like this again."

"I understand that."

"You agree then?"

"Yeah I do, why would I not?"

"Just making sure."

"I understand."

* * *

Not long after, back at the pet store, the door opened again, and in entered a famous pigeon-toed porcupine entered, laughing nervously as fleeting eyes scanned the area. Cuddles had suggested that maybe a pet could help her feel braver and after a lot of convincing from the persistent rabbit, she agreed as long as she can pick something she felt was safe. She sighed wishing it was easier to tell him no, she wasn't supposed to be alone but he must have gotten himself killed because she couldn't find Cuddles anywhere.

"Alright, just look around and see if anything catches my eye," she thought carefully.

She heard a high pitched bark and nearly jumped out of her skin but turned to the source of the bark finding the Sparkles-like dog that Lifty and Shifty had just sold and carefully made her way over to it. "You don't seem to bad, are you? Actually, you're pretty cute."

It barked happily and started scratching at the glass as if wanting to be petted. She smiled a little stretching her hand out to it. Slowly but surely, her shaky hand reached his back and started stroking it, smiling a bit more. "Yeah, you're not scary."

It licked her hand happily. "Want to come home with me?" She asked. The dog barked in response, jumping a bit. "Alright then it's settled." She said picking up the dog. He nuzzled into her soft fun right when she did. "You'll be perfect." She said smiling as she picked out pet supplies.

It didn't take long to have it all picked out and the supplies and dog paid for.

* * *

With that they headed out back towards home. She walks home constantly looking over her shoulder and every other direction for the dangers the town is famous for. She walked almost everywhere, she does have her driver's license but she only uses it if she need to be somewhere overly far. Driving just adds a multitude of more things that could go wrong.

She does, shockingly, get home in one piece, unlocking a magnitude of locks to get in, then relocking them behind her.

Her living room was small with white walls that held a few photos and a large TV along one wall that she had been talked into. She also had the softest and safest sofa on the opposite wall and a door that lead into the kitchen.

Besides the TV though, there was no glass, almost nothing sharp, or fire hazards and pretty much anything proving dangerous either on her or that she heard a story of, was removed. For example, she sleeps on the couch ever since the springs in Petunia's bed popped out, taking her organs with them.

Despite all the locks, she does a once over of the whole house to make sure no one managed to break in and was just waiting for her to let her guard down, as if that ever happened. "Okay, I'm safe," she said, as the dog barked happily.

She set him carefully on the ground. "What do you think of your new home, Boy?" He looked around and yipped happily.

"Glad you like it." Flaky says, kneeling down and petting the dog but then a thought suddenly crosses her mind and she withdraws her hand, mixing both in her defensive quills while avoiding pricking herself and stares down the creature she just let into her home interrogatively. It's Happy Tree Town. If it seems too good to be true, it definitely is. "What's the catch?"

 **Alright, now that you've all read through the whole chapter without this bias (except for anyone that didn't read the story at all and just decided to read random author's notes, whatever floats your boat) I will tell you that my co-author Batmarcus, has seen exactly four episodes as of the moment I'm writing this authors note: "Doggone It" (watched right before the story started), "Eyes Cold Lemonade" (watched once Flippy headed to take his nap), "By the Seat of Your Pants" (watched right before Sparkles went crazy and they attacked Lumpy), and "Wingin' It" (watched right before Flaky's appearance). Now, I hope you liked it, please review and you are welcome to flame.**


	2. Let Your Gaurd Down

**Hello Readers, I warned you this update will take a while but it actually came out sooner than I expected. We did do a lot of scrambling of the episode order here and had to throw away the confirmation that Fliqpy thinking he's still in the war but most of the HTF writers had to do that.**

 **We do not own Happy Tree Friends or any of its character, all rights go to Mondo Media.**

Flaky was hiding around the corner while her new puppy played in her living room. "Come on. What's the catch? There has to be one." She mumbled to herself as she kept an eye from what she judged as a safe distance.

Yet as far as she could tell there wasn't one, the pup just continued to play and occasionally stop for a drink of water, 'Maybe I should call the place back and see what they say.' She thought. She went over to the telephone and dialed the number for the pet store.

"Hello, how can I help you?" The voice asked kindly

"Yes, I recently bought a puppy from you..."

"Earlier today?"

"Yes, earlier today. Why do you ask?" Flaky asked, her heart accelerating even further.

"I just wanted to be sure, we have sold a few dogs over the last few days."

"Well, did you ever notice anything... unnerving about the dogs there?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well... it's Happy Tree Town... there has to be a catch, right?"

"Most times yes."

"Most of the time? All of the time! But the dog seems just fine."

"As far as I know the dog is."

"Oh... that's all I needed then..." Flaky said, clearly uncertain.

"I would just recommend keeping an eye out."

"Trust me, I'll definitely be doing that..."

"Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"Ummm... well... no, that's it."

"Well sorry we weren't much help."

Flaky didn't respond to that, still watching the dog play. "Do you at least know where they came from?"

"We got them from Lifty and Shifty. "

"Lifty and Shifty?" She repeated, her anxiety peaking even higher.

"Yes they sold them to us."

"So... I'm most likely in possession of a stolen dog?"

"It's possible," she admitted.

"Would I get in trouble for it?"

"Unlikely you had no way of knowing."

"Well... that's a relief at least..." Flaky said, though her voice said otherwise.

"You should be fine."

"Th-that's all I have to ask."

"Okay well I hope you have a good night."

"I'll try..." Flaky trailed before hanging up.

She stared back towards the living room. The dog came up to her happily, unaware of her fear. It barked and put its front legs on her leg happily. "Uh… hi little puppy." Flaky said, awkwardly petting it.

It licked her hand. Though it was cute and sweet, Flaky just could not let her guard down even if she wanted to. It whimpered at her look of concern

"I'll be okay, puppy...I guess you do need a name though."

It barked seeming to smile

Flaky thought pretty hard on that one, "How about Spunky?" It barked happily. "I guess Spunky it is then."

He liked her hand happily. "Yeah, I guess you're not too scary are you, Spunky." She actually smiled a little as it licked her hand again

* * *

Meanwhile, Lifty and Shifty were in their apartment, trying to practice how to steal "Sparkles" without waking it up. "Maybe if we tie it up?" Lifty offered.

"That itself might wake it up."

"Yeah, I suppose so but if we muzzle it first it could work."

"A muzzle wouldn't stop it from barking. We need to not wake it up at all."

"Sleeping pills in the food?"

"That would require getting in there in the first place."

"We've done that before though."

"Yes, because that worked out so well."

"Well for the most part it did."

"Up until I was skinned alive with a cookie?"

"Yeah, but you healed."

"Didn't make it hurt any less."

"I know, but it's nowhere near as bad as it would be with both of them."

"Which only makes my point."

"We can get in and out without waking the nut job."

"So, we go in the night before to put them in? That would require surviving two days in a row."

"We go in while their gone the first night. We better time it right though." Lifty added.

"We will, we watched and wait for them to leave and then we go in."

"Then that might work."

"See, we can do this."

"We still have to wait until the rest are sold though."

"Can we wait that long?"

"It's the only choice we have."

"I know but I don't have to like it. "

"I do too but if we don't then he'll just buy another one."

"Yeah that's true. "

"We just hope things don't get too bad by that point."

"Yeah, all we really can do."

"If only we could figure out that stupid bear's trigger... wait, I have an idea!" Lifty declared.

"I'm listening."

"I overheard once that Flippy had seen Lumpy as a psychiatrist a few times. Maybe if we can steal those reports, we'd find his trigger."

"That could help!"

"Then that's the plan."

"It's the best place to start."

"Then let's go!"

He nodded and they headed out to their van.

Shifty got into the driver's seat, of course, as Lifty got in the passenger's. "Let's roll!" He said as they pulled out.

After a bit of driving, hitting a few pedestrians on the way, they made it to the psych office. "Okay should be a simple enough break in."

They got out and Lifty was able to expertly pick the lock on the backdoor in mere seconds. Shifty darted inside and headed for the records room.

Finding the correct file was the hardest part though. "Where do we even start to look for him."

"That I'm not sure," Lifty admitted, looking the room over.

"Maybe figure out how it's sorted first?"

"Yes, that would be best."

"Possibly by the issues."

Lifty tried looking through them that way. "What would we classify his issue as?"

"Well, he's a completely different person when he flips, anything like that?"

"Split personality?"

"Yeah, like that."

"Okay, that's a starting point."

Lifty started looking based on that. "I think I might have it." Lifty opened it and affirmed, "Yes, this is his."

"Well, what's it say?"

Lifty skimmed it over and his eyes widened. "Even better then we hoped for. Not just what flips him out but an easy way to change him back."

"You're kidding! We are never that lucky!"

"Look for yourself," Lifty said, showing him the file. Shifty looked and his face broke into a smile. "Well, this changes the whole game in our favor." Lifty said with his signature grin.

"Yes it does, do we take this then?"

"Is that even a question?"

"Not really."

"Then let's go before we get caught," Lifty said, heading back to the van with the file in his paws. They ran out to the van and pulled away quickly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Flippy was outside, playing with Sparkles. He was happier than usual even. He finally had something to hold onto for the insanity of this town. That was a rare thing in fact he wasn't sure most people did.

"Alright, come on, Sparkles, let's get us both some dinner."

He barked happily as they headed inside. Flippy filled Sparkles bowl before fixing himself some food.

He decided that some beacon sounded wonderful. He pulled the bacon out of the fridge and threw some on the skillet.

It took a while but soon it started to pop. Unfortunately, to him, the pops sounded like gunshots. An instant later he flipped; his smile going from peaceful to malicious.

Fliqpy looked around and was disappointed to see that the dog wasn't in its murderous state. Huffing he stared down at the thing, wondering how to get it there.

He tried to think back to the only time he saw him flip. What had he been doing? He had been humming, maybe there was something to that.

He tried humming but it sounded different, not enough like a whistle and of course it did nothing.

"Must be something else," he mumbled, trying to think of other things he could try.

He paced trying banging pots and pans together with no effect. "Well, damn.."

He went over and tried clapping.

Nothing happened. So he tried laughing.

Nothing again; "What do I have to do to get to you!" he demanded.

The dog just looked confused with all the clammer going on. "So that's not it either."

Finally, after many fails, he tried whistling. The dog froze and then began to growl. A feral grin spread Fliqpy's face. "Finally. There you are." He said. Fliqpy went and opened the front door, "Let's go find some victims."

The dog barked as they headed outside. Fliqpy followed out the door with him. As they went they finally saw Flaky headed to the store.

Fliqpy caught in front of her with a feral grin, bowie knife drawn, and when she turned to run, was only met with Sparkles.

She started shaking a little not knowing where to run to. She didn't have much time to decide as both went after her.

Sparkles latched onto one of her quills and ripped it out before plunging the other end right at the same spot.

She leapt up only to meet Fliqpy's knife which plunged right underneath her ribcage. She gasped unsuccessfully for breath. The knife was stopping the movement of her diaphragm making breathing impossible but Sparkles wasn't done yet.

He ripped out yet another spike and stabbed her in the head. Flaky didn't even have time to scream as the spine went all the way though, right between her eyeballs.

The second she fell the dog shook its head and then looked around confused.

Fliqpy was prepared for that and stuck his fingers in his mouth whistling hard. The dog snapped back barking menacingly.

* * *

The next morning, Flaky woke shaking. She got up from the concrete, the memory of that death glued to her mind. "That was awful!" She gasped She tentively touched her back, moving around the quills as to not stick herself, remembering the pain.

They were all there and Fliqpy and his dog were not. Not only that but the dog looked... very familiar. A lot like her own dog.

"Could Spunky be… No he couldn't be, but then again in this town..." She sighed. She really hoped she was wrong. "I mean; he hasn't acted that. I'm just too concerned. "

She looked back in the direction of her house fearing going back there. She couldn't avoid it forever

She sighed and headed home because it couldn't be avoided forever. All along the walk, she repeated "Please be wrong," in her head like a mantra.

Soon she stood in front of her door keys out and shaking. Her nerves only struck up more each lock she undid.

Taking a deep breath, she pushed the door open. When she did, Spunky trotted over to her in his nice state, unaware of his owner's fear. He just barked happily

Flaky yipped a bit, shielding her face. The dog whimpered liking her hands. Slowly, Flaky let down her arms.

It barked happily

She carefully reached out, calming down some by her standards. "You okay?" She asked it carefully

The dog just barked happily in response.

She couldn't help but smile a little. "Yeah, I guess you're not like that evil dog."

It barked again happy for her to be home. "Did you miss me, Boy?"

It yipped again running over to its bowl and bringing it to her.

"Oh, right! I should get you some food." He barked as if to confirm that's what he wanted. "Alright," she said, leading him over to the kitchen.

He followed and to her relief just waited for her. She filled the bowl with dry dog food and immediately jumped back.

The dog just trotted over and dug in.

Her nerved did settle down a bit watching him eat. "Okay, so he's not dangerous, maybe but what if he just has some kind of trigger to make him like that evil dog." Flaky gasped.

Suddenly the fear was back "That is it! He's just waiting for a trigger. But what could it be? It could be anything at all. How am I supposed to know?!"

Spunky just looked up at her, his head tilted to the side.

"I…It's nothing." She stammered to the dog.

Spunky looked a bit concerned but went back to eating. She was nervous anything could set it off.

"What do I do?" She whispered to herself. She was so worried that everything seems dangerous even more than normal. "It has to be something," she muttered against reason.

Yet she didn't know and as such she couldn't really avoid it. The mere thought made her want to squeal. What if that triggered the dog though?

She bit her lip, stiff as a board. She couldn't just stand here in fear. Yet, what other choice did she have?

She could just try and relax there was nothing she could do really and there was no way she was going to try and change the dog.

She took in a deep breath and started making her own breakfast when she came across a bottle of whiskey and hesitated. She hadn't drank sense Flippy's birthday party but she could definitely use the calming effects right now. Maybe a small drink wouldn't hurt too much?

So she pulled out the bottle and a shot glass. Pouring herself a shot she drank it down in a single gulp. She could already feel herself calming down some.

It helped she just had to not go overboard. She put the bottle away before she was tempted to take another shot.

Feeling a little better she sat down in her chair and sighed. Though, a rumble in her tummy reminded her what she was doing when she found the whiskey.

"Right," she sighted getting back up.

She went back into the cabinets to hunt for something. Eventually she found some chips and went back to her chair to find the dog waiting for her wagging its tail.

Feeling better from the drink, Flaky actually bent down and pet him. "Hey Spunky." He barked happily and she managed a smile "Yeah, I shouldn't be worried about you."

He licked her face seemingly proud she was petting get him. Flaky did smile wiping her cheek. The dog curled up into her side and lay its head down as she turned the TV on.

Not long after she settled down, the phone rang. "Hello?" She said answering.

"Hey Flaky, it's Cuddles, I was checking on that pet thing. I couldn't yesterday because I died."

"Right okay so what did you learn?"

"Well, actually, I wanted to know if you're still up for it." Cuddles asked, not knowing that she already got one.

"I already got one though."

"Oh you did? That's great! What did you get?"

"I got a puppy."

"Really?! Hold on, I'm gonna come over and see."

"Alright, come on over."

"I'll be right over," he said before hanging up.

She hung up and waited. It wasn't very long until she heard a knock at her door. She opened it and Cuddles came in quickly.

Spunky came up to Cuddles, sniffing him curiously. "Aw, he's so cute." He said happily. "Funny, he looks kind of famil..." He stopped in his thoughts remembering the dog that attacked him. "No way." He muttered looking at the dog.

"What?" Flaky asked, her nerves spiking up some even with the drink.

"I could swear I've seen the dog before, the other day."

"You did? I saw one yesterday but that dog was vicious."

"Yeah, me too."

"Was Fliqpy with him?"

"Kind of yeah, it was hard to tell at the time."

"I think that's his dog. But it looks just like this."

"So, you think my dog is evil?"

"Well, then this could be a problem, Flaky."

"I know. It's like he's just waiting for some kind of trigger, then it would be vicious like Fliqpy's dog."

"I think that he is."

"It could be anything though."

"Could be, but what can we do?"

"That I don't know."

"I want to find out."

"Cuddles, you can't mean..."

"I do; I need to know."

"So you're going to TRY to make him vicious? I always knew you were reckless but that's a new low."

"Just to try so we know what not to do."

"But then we'd still do it."

"And die and come back nothing new. "

"But the pain..."

"Just once and then we can make sure it doesn't happen again. "

"I still don't think it's a good idea."

"It has to be done."

"No, it doesn't!"

"Yes it does."

The argument was cut short as a whistle came through the tv. The dog snapped to attention.

They both saw him turn into the vicious dog that attacked them. Flaky bolted as quick as she could.

Cuddles would have but Spunky leapt at him too quickly. It was quick and it was bloody. Flaky clenched her eyes shut, his screams echoing through her ears.

She waited until it faded into confused barks and whimpering.

She slowly opened her eyes finding that Spunky was back to normal but the sight of Cuddles' mangled corpse made her run to the bathroom to throw up.

She needed more information here. She remembered that the store owner said Lifty and Shifty dropped off the dog... "Maybe they'll know." She decided to head to see them.

She knew they lived in the apartment building. She didn't know the exact number but she might be able to get it from the receptionist.

She headed over not bothering to grab anything else.

It was only a short walk to the only apartment building in town. She went to the receptionist and asked for them.

Finding they were on the second to top floor, she thought about chancing the elevator but remembered the horror story from Cuddles and took the stairs.

She was up and knocking at their door in impressive time. She did notice an eviction notice when she knocks. It was a few seconds before Lifty answered. "Hey Lifty." She said smiling a little.

"Flaky, what brings you here?" Lifty asked, not used to anyone purposefully going to them for any reason.

"I have a question or two for you."

"Well, alright, I may or may not answer but ask away."

"Those dogs you sold to the pet shop, do you know how to calm them?"

"Oh! You got one of those? They're real easy, just don't whistle around them or anything too close and you'll be fine."

"Really? That's it? Nothing else?"

"That's it. Trust me, we have lots of those things here. We didn't know that until after we got stuck with all of them. Had to learn it the hard way."

"You're okay though right?" She asked concerned.

"We are now. There hasn't been an issue with them since we figured out the trigger."

"Good. I don't want to hurt you."

"Why do you care?" Lifty asked, blushing a bit. "I'm just some lowly thief."

"Well...I mean..."She stammered. Flaky thought back to the eviction notice and looked around Lifty at the rundown apartment, "Clearly there's more to it than I thought."

"Not really, it's just life."

"And you've never robbed me."

"Well yeah."

"What's going on here, Lift?" Shifty asked, coming to the door.

"Nothing, just someone with a question," he said.

"Well hurry it up, we've got a heist to plan."

"Right, just a sec."

"He seems to call all the shots?" Flaky commented.

"Shifty? Yeah, all the time. Not like there's many other options though."

"Why don't you try and call a few?"

"He'd never listen."

"Why not?"

Lifty shrugged. "He never has before."

"Well stand up for yourself."

"Easier said than done. He threw me out a hot air balloon to keep a cow we stole once."

"Hey! Now that I apologized for!"

"You never should have pushed me at all."

"It was no big deal, you came back and we really needed that cow."

"I still died though."

"Yeah, so did I. So what?"

"I didn't kill you."

"Um... if I could cut in..." Flaky said carefully. "Lifty's right. Just because we come back, you shouldn't intentional kill your brother... or anyone… unless it's in self-defense of course."

Shifty sighed; "Okay so that was a little far I admit."

"Finally!" Lifty declared.

"I'm sorry okay? I never thought of it that way."

"Flaky, you, are a miracle worker." Lifty declared.

"No, I'm not." She blushed.

"With what you just got out of him, of course you are."

"Well, thank you."

"No, thank you. Maybe some actual progress will be made now."

"Well, is that good?"

"Yeah, thank you."

"No problem, I should probably go though."

"Yeah, I have some work to do apparently." Lifty said, looking back towards his brother.

"Okay, but maybe we should get together sometime," she said.

Lifty's eyes widened a bit. "Really?"

"Yeah, of course if you want that is," she said quickly.

"I would love to."

"Really?" She asked

"Yes, really."

"Okay, well then, I guess I should give you my number."

"Yeah, probably should," Lifty said about just as awkward as her. She took out some paper wrote the number down and handed it over. "Thank you, Flaky," Lifty said, trying to hide his blush as he took the paper.

"No problem, call me," she said.

"I will as soon as I can."

"You better," she said smiling.

"I will." He smiled back. She nodded and headed off.

"What was that all about, Lifty?" Shifty asked, looking at the paper in Lifty's hand.

"Just, personal stuff." Lifty said

Shifty only grinned. "So, that's why you always insist against robbing her. Not because of all the locks."

"Shut up." Lifty said shoving him lightly and blushing.

* * *

Flaky came back to her house feeling entirely different than she expected to. She felt happy, and that was rare for her and she certainly hadn't expected who she fell for. Still though, he seemed nice at least to her.

She reached down and pet Spunky as he came to greet her glad to know how to keep him in that state. She might even be able to use him as a guard dog.

"Yeah, a guard dog would be good." Flaky said to herself.

The dog barked.

"When normal you are such a good boy," she said, petting him.

He barked proudly and licked her hand. She thought about taking him for a walk but was anticipating Lifty's call.

She smiled a little thinking about it, but then considered that he wasn't going to likely call any time soon. "Alright, come on, Boy. Let's go for a walk." She called, grabbing the leash.

He barked and held still for her to attach his leash. "Cuddles is going to be shocked tomorrow to see I still have you, Spunky."

The dog whimpered a little as if confused. "Don't worry about it, Spunky," she said, taking him out.

He barked again and out they went.

* * *

Meanwhile, what she didn't know is that Fliqpy and "Sparkles" were on the prowl again. They were enjoying themselves today. Fliqpy scanned the area for any more potential victims spotting Giggles. He pointed her out and they headed towards her.

She turned and spotted them but had no time to do anything but scream. They were on her in a second and soon enough she was torn apart literally.

Once the kill was done, Fliqpy wasted no time blowing a whistle, he had started to carry one around just for this occasion and of course, Sparkles was back to feral. "This is all working perfectly. " He growled.

The dog barked in agreement.

"It's nice having an Allie. "

As he thought of it, he was always super-efficient but now they're even more together. The best thing his other half had ever done was get this dog. "And to think, he doesn't even know," Fliqpy laughed.

"Still though maybe he is good for something."

The dog barked as if to tell him to focus. He shook his head and refocused.

* * *

Meanwhile, Flaky had gotten back from her walk with Spunky and was well settled in when the phone rang. She jumped up and grabbed the phone; "Hello?"

"Hey Flaky, it's Lifty. You said to call when I got the chance?"

"Yeah, I wasn't expecting so soon."

"So, about getting back together?"

"I would love to, when we both have time."

"That'll be difficult."

"Not impossible I hope?"

"No, not impossible. How about right now? I don't have any money though."

"That's okay," she said.

"So, I'll come pick you up in the van?"

"Sure, let me get ready," she said.

"Alright, I'll see you soon."

"See you soon," she said happily.

As they hung up, Flaky's heart spiked for a different reason than normal. She'd never been on a date before, is that even what this is? She didn't know.

All she knew was that maybe sprucing up wouldn't be a bad idea.

She went to the bathroom and thought about doing something about her namesake but knew it was a lost cause and it hurt to try.

She decided to get dressed a little more than usual. She went to her closet which was rather empty not being one to regularly wear clothes still though, she managed to come out with a white sundress.

She put it on carefully, it already being designed to work around her quills. It was perfect and with a little perfume she felt it was just enough.

It wasn't long after that the doorbell rang. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

Lifty, unlike Flaky, looked pretty much his normal self. He looked stunned at her. "Wow, Flaky. You really clean up well."

"Thank you," she said blushing.

"So… I honestly have no idea how this is supposed to go."

"Me either but we can just hang out."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Works for me."

"Maybe we could go to the park?" Lifty suggested.

"I'd like that."

"We should probably take the van."

"Yeah probably."

"If Splendid sees that van in front of your house, he'll get the wrong idea."

"Yeah, I can see why he might."

Before he could say anything, Spunky came over. "Aw, you remember me, Boy?" He barked happily placing his front paws on Lifty's leg. "So, I take it this means you're keeping the dog?" Lifty asked Flaky.

"Yeah I am."

"Good they really are good dogs when they don't hear any whistling."

"I can tell." She smiled

"What did you name him?"

"Spunky."

"Well, it's nice to see you again, Spunky," Lifty said, petting him. "Would you like to come with us?" He went and grabbed his leash. "That okay with you, Flaky?"

"Fine with me."

"Let go then?" He said, attaching the leash and they headed to the van.

 **Yes, we went there. I (Better a Freak Than a Fake) ship LiftyXFlaky hard so why not? Please review and constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.**


	3. Make the Dream Work

**Wow, you guys can be really impatient. I told you these chapters would take a long time and it's actually moving faster than I expected. I want to make it clear that I will not make this story solo (Things Just Got Real and Curse This Town! were special circumstances) and y'all complaining ain't going to make it move any fast. We write for ourselves, not y'all. Clear? Good. Anyway, here's the chapter you waiting so impatiently for.**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Happy Tree Friends. All rights go to Mondo Media.**

It was only a few seconds before Lifty, Flaky, and Spunky arrived at the park and Lifty parked the van. "Friends are going to lose their minds when they see us together," Flaky said as they got out of the van, holding Spunky's leash.

"Who cares what they think?"

"Well, I do. Unlike with you, most of them are my friends."

"Why do you care what they think though? I may not have much experience with friends recently but I think that if they're friends worth having, they won't care who you spend your time with," Lifty explained.

"Yeah, I guess that's true."

"Just try not to worry about it. Unless you aren't happy?" he asked.

"No, I'm happy. I want to get to know you."

"Okay then," he said relived.

"So, tell me some about yourself," Flaky pressed.

"Well, there's not really much to know about me. I'm a career thief but you already knew that. I don't really like it but it's our only source of income. Raising and selling Spunky and the other dogs was our first attempt at earning money honestly in years."

Flaky wasn't sure what to say but came up with a better question. "What about you're past then?"

"My past?" Lifty thought about it before answering. "Well, believe it or not. We used to be law abiding citizens working various jobs and receiving a ration every week like everyone else in this town. But Shifty and I were more… idealistic than that. We didn't like being Lumpy's slaves and refused so we lost everything. Just as Lumpy always threatened. After a while, we realized that starving to death is the worst way to die, even in this town but we didn't really have any way to earn money legally anymore so we had no choice but to take up a life of crime."

"Wow that sounds like a rough life."

"It is but it's our own fault really."

"Yeah, but why didn't you do something more honest?"

"We were forbidden from getting any real jobs ever again."

"Forbidden?"

"Yes, by Lumpy and he owns everything. Our options were virtually non-existent."

"That's not fair to you two."

"No, it isn't but since when was anything in this town fair?"

"Yeah, that's true."

"We know that better than anyone. Not only because of that but we have the lowest survival rate in the whole town."

"Really of the whole town?"

"Yes, really, we've only survived... about three days since the beginning of the curse."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. We don't know why."

"Bad luck?"

"That's really the only explanation."

"I'm so sorry."

"You're the only one who's ever really cared. Everyone else just sees a lowly thief."

"You're so much better than that."

Lifty smiled a bit. Not his usual mischievous grin but a real smile. "That really means a lot to me, Flaky."

"Really?"

"Yes really, it means a lot that someone actually cares and sees better of me."

"Of course someone does."

"Not of course. You're really the only one."

"Well, I am here for you."

"I knew there was a reason I liked you. You're really nice."

"Well, thank you for saying that."

"You're welcome. It's only true."

"Most just see me as a coward."

"I don't think you're a coward. In a town like this, you have every reason to be afraid of everything. Besides, if you were a coward, you wouldn't still have Spunky here."

"Yeah, I guess that's true." She said petting him.

"I'm glad you did keep him. They're really good dogs when there's no whistling."

"Yeah, he's a good dog and actually, I decided he could be used as a guard dog." Flaky explained.

"That's genius."

"I thought so. I can really use one."

"Well, I am glad you have one."

"That doesn't make me a coward?"

"No, it makes you wise."

"Some others would disagree."

"Well, I'm not them."

"No one's ever said that before. Not even my best friends."

"Well, then they need to open their eyes."

"Yes they do. Some people call it paranoia but I prefer to call it common sense."

"That's what it is."

"Which apparently isn't very common in this town."

"Well if you can't die forever you lose it most of the time."

"Well, I never will."

"I'm glad you won't."

"You should really talk to some of my friends. Especially Cuddles."

"How bad are they?"

"Well, Cuddles is my best friend but he can be the worst! Always putting me down and calling me a scardy-cat. I even heard that he insulted Giggles by comparing her to me! Not only that but sometimes he'll literally drag me to do something scary with him."

"That's not a best friend."

"Well… I…" Flaky sighed. "No, no it is not."

"So then why do you let him do that?"

"Well, we were best friends for a long time, before the start of the curse. He was a lot different back then and so was I. We were practically the same as each other. I guess I fooled myself into thinking he was still my best friend."

"Time goes on though and friends change."

"I really should have seen that."

"Sometimes it's hard."

"Well, while he's the worst. I wouldn't say I have any good friends really."

"You have us."

"I'm glad I have you now."

"I'm glad to have you too."

"So, before this, all you had was Shifty?"

"That's right, and Shifty was far from the best brother I could ask for but eh, he's my brother. Kind of stuck with him."

"You had each other."

"Yeah, it would have been much worse alone."

"Yeah, I bet it would have."

"Especially since not only do we not have any friends but everyone in this town but you actively hates us. This way we share the hatred together out of one doggie dish."

"I'm sorry."

"Well, I can't really blame them. We've robbed every single one on them but you and Splendid and he's just doing his job. We've done plenty to earn that hatred."

"Yeah but you had no choice."

"They don't know that."

"You could tell them.

"They wouldn't take the time to listen."

"Some may."

"I doubt it but I guess I could try."

"You don't have to if you don't want to."

"No, if there's a chance it'll work I'll try it but I have to be careful who I try it with."

"Yeah, you would."

"Yeah, some of them I was really brutal to."

"I can imagine."

"Sniffles might be able to work, Nutty too. Though, I'm not sure I'd wanna be friends with the candy addict."

"Well, he could be cured."

"That happened once before and he became just as addicted to something else. It was not a pretty sight."

"I can't imagine."

"Yeah, it's better to not try to cure him again."

"I see."

"Still, it could be worth a shot to try talking to him."

"Okay, we can do that but later."

"Yeah, let's just focus on having fun on this… whatever it is."

"Hard to tell."

"Well, maybe we'll figure it out by the end."

"Hopefully we will." He said as friends started to see them

The air filled with whispers and Cuddles suddenly pushed his way up front, his eyes wide, unsure if he was more surprised to see her with Lifty or Spunky. "Flaky, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'm walking with my dog and my... boyfriend." Lifty blushed at being called her boyfriend.

"You mean the THIEF and the MURDER dog." Cuddles growled in hatred and Flaky had never heard him growl before. "I thought you were a coward but now that there's something to actually be afraid of, you're brave to the point of idiocy! So I ask again, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I already told you Cuddles! Things are changing."

"Well, you're stupid! Your 'boyfriend' is nothing but a dirty rotten thief!"

"Don't talk to Flaky that way!" Lifty suddenly defended. "You're supposed to be her best friend but from what she's told me, you're just an all-around terrible person! And yes, that is coming from me!"

"What gives you the right to judge me or my friendship with her?!"

"The fact that I'm her boyfriend now so it's my right, no, my duty, to protect her."

"Like you care about anyone but yourself."

"You don't know anything about me. I do to care about Flaky."

"You're just taking advantage of her gullibility."

"She's not gullible. Now, if you don't shut up right now I'm gonna make you regret it." Lifty put two fingers in his mouth and warned. "I know how to control the 'murder dog'. Say one more word about her and you're dead."

"She is gullible if she trusted you two over me."

Lifty only growled. "Don't say I didn't warn you." He turned a confused Spunky to face Cuddles and whistled hard. The dogs eyes went wide and an evil look came over his face.

Flaky immediately cowered behind Lifty and the crowd that had gathered fled as Spunky leapt at Cuddles. Cuddles tried and failed to dodge as the dog sank it's fangs into him.

Spunky almost gleefully tore into Cuddles stomach. He dug almost through him before hoping out of him barking. In between his paws was Cuddles' spleen. He barked happily.

Not finished yet, Spunky went over and started pulling on Cuddles' oversized ear. He pulled at it shaking his head back and forth. The tortured rabbit screamed, just barely alive at this point. Soon with a sick POP his head came off.

Spunky instantly returned to normal with Cuddles' death still chewing on Cuddles ear. "Spunky, come here boy!" Lifty called, patting his legs.

He barked happily and ran over linking him when he got there. "Is it over?" Flaky asked, looking around him and throwing up when she saw his corpse.

"Yes, and I'm sorry for scaring you," Lifty said.

"No, it's okay," Flaky said in a tone that said she meant it. "Um… thank you for defending me like that."

"Of course I did. You're my girlfriend," he said.

Flaky smiled. "Well, I guess we figured out what this is."

"Yeah, I guess we did. If that's okay?"

"It's better than okay. That makes me very happy."

"Me too," he said, smiling.

"So far, you've been a great boyfriend."

"I try."

"I can only hope I can be as good of a girlfriend to you."

"You are." He said

"How though? He was insulting you too and I didn't say anything."

"You are here," he said.

"What do you mean?"

"I've never had anyone there for me but my brother."

"Well, I'm glad to be here for you"

"I'm glad to have you."

"I'm glad to have you too. Everyone else can be so mean to me. Though, you two were mean to me too during the Christmas play."

Lifty rubbed the back of his head knowing exactly what she was talking about. "Oh yeah, I'm really sorry about that. Lumpy made us do it."

"It's okay, you didn't want to do it right?" she asked.

"Of course I didn't."

"Okay then, apology accepted and I'm sorry for popping the life raft and getting you both eaten by sharks." She apologized. "That was an accident."

"It's okay; here at least these things happen."

"Still, I should have been more mindful of my quills. It's not like they're new."

"You weren't paying attention."

"Well, thank you for understanding. No one else did, they all buried me alive."

"They what!?"

Flaky's lower lip started wobbling. "I-I got back to the island just relieved to have survived the sharks but everyone was looking at me so pissed and evil and they… they…" Flaky just burst out crying. "Oh Lifty it was terrible! Why would they do that to me?"

"I don't know."

Flaky just crumbled down onto her but letting the tears fall with abandon, letting out everything she was feeling about her so-called friends. "Why is everyone always so mean to me? What did I ever do to them to deserve it?"

"Nothing you are the sweetest Friend here."

"Then why?" she asked, still crying.

"I don't know. We've all changed because of this curse it could be anything. It could just have been mob mentality." Flaky just kept crying and Lifty bent down and hugged her, being careful not to impale himself on her quills. "It's okay, Flaky. I'm not going to let anyone get away with being mean to you ever again."

"I am sorry I couldn't help you the same way," she said.

"You will be able to."

"You sure? I'm a coward."

"Haven't we already been over that you are not a coward?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"And I meant it when I said that."

"Okay, I trust you."

"Good, are you okay now?" He asked, wiping her eyes.

"Eh, almost," she said.

"What can I do to help?"

"Just be here," she said, looking up at him.

"Don't worry; I'm not going to leave you."

"Thank you; I really like having you around," she said, before kissing him. Lifty was surprised by this but did kiss her back. She ran her hands through his fur and pulled him a little closer.

Lifty wrapped his arms around her, accidently pricking himself but didn't let that break the kiss. Which he was happy for as Flaky became more daring.

Neither of them dared to break the kiss until they were both blue in the face and when they did have to break, they stayed just as close. "That was ...something." Flaky said not sure what else to say

"It definitely was. And it definitely was NOT the mark of a coward."

"I guess not."

"I know not. That was very daring of you."

"I really wanted to do it."

"Well, I'm really glad you did."

"I am too," she admitted.

"You seem to be feeling much better after it."

"I really wanted to do that."

"Well, we'll have to do that again."

"Yes we will." As if to remind them of his presence, Spunky jumped up at the pair, licking Flaky's cheek. "Yes and we both have you too."

They finally broke apart from the embrace and Flaky immediately noticed that Lifty's hand was bleeding and realized what happened. "Oh no! I pricked you! I'm so sorry!"

Lifty just shook his head. "No, I pricked myself on your quills. There's a huge difference. You have nothing to be sorry for."

"But you're bleeding."

"It's okay. I've had much worse."

"I suppose so yeah."

"Look, Flaky, it's not your fault at all. I should have been more careful off your quills."

"If you're sure then."

"I am sure. I could use a bandage though," he said, hoping that getting him one would help her feel better about it.

"I can get you that. Just wait here," she said, before running off.

Lifty was surprised to see how fast she ran. "She's almost as fast as I am..."

She was back in fairly quick order with bandages. She immediately started bandaging his hand. "There is that better?" She asked.

"Yes it is. Thank you for the bandage."

"No problem."

"So, how are YOU feeling now?"

"I'm alright actually. Not stressed."

"Now that's good to here. I don't like knowing you're stressed."

"Thank you for caring."

"It's hard for me not to."

"I'm just not used to it," he said.

"I know you aren't but you'll get used to it."

"And you'll get used to being more open."

"I'm sure I will, too."

"We are good for each other."

"I'm glad we found each other."

"Me too." He said smiling

"So… what should we do now?"

"Continue our walk?"

"Yeah, lets."

* * *

Meanwhile, Flippy had just gotten home from his own walk without Sparkles feeling a bit unsure, having caught sight of what happened to Cuddles and noticing how much it looked like Sparkles. He wasn't sure what to think and that made him even more questioning of the whistle in his jacket pocket.

 _'Must be something I just forgot about.'_ Still, he thought he remembered Lifty or Shifty, he didn't know which, whistling before that other dog went crazy. That was suspicious. Somehow, it was even harder to explain away than the knife and grenades... He seriously needed to figure how these things ended up on his person. He certainly didn't remember putting them there and had no reason to have them but, for some reason, he didn't want to get rid of them.

He thought about talking to Lumpy about it... "Maybe I should. Can't hurt." He sighed He went over to his phone to call his psychologist and set up an appointment as soon as possible.

He was penciled in for later today. He had nothing on his schedule today so it worked perfectly. He decided to wait.

He went over to Sparkles, though a bit nervous. "Good dog?" He asked

Sparkles just tilted his head and trotted over licking him. He jumped a little and so did the dog. Sparkles whimpered a bit, unsure why his owner was acting this way. "I'm sorry boy I'm just jumpy," he said.

Sparkles just yipped and cuddled against his leg. "Yes I'm alright now mostly." Sparkles just cuddled up closer to his leg, glad that his owner was okay now. He continued to pet the dog passing the time and calming his nerves.

* * *

Before he knew it, it was time for his appointment. "I'll be back, Boy," he said.

Sparkles only barked in response. He smiled feeding him a treat. "Just be a good boy when I'm gone, okay?" Flippy reminded, unable to get the image of Spunky out of his mind.

He barked and liked his hand before he left. "I shouldn't be too long, Boy." He headed off to his therapists office. It wasn't too far and he had the time so he decided to just walk instead of taking his jeep. It kept him calm and right now, he really needed that.

He smiled as the sun. It was a beautiful sunny day, as per the norm in Happy Tree summer. He enjoyed the few peaceful days. Though he could call it far from peaceful, at least the weather was. _'Sometimes things here are nice.'_ He thought

Soon enough, he arrived at his therapist's office. He smiled and headed in. He was surprised to find that Lumpy wasn't there to greet him right away as normal and wondered if he was early. He looked he was on time.

Eventually, Lumpy did come over. "Op, time already? Sorry, Flippy, I was just looking for your file but I can't seem to find it anywhere, which is weird because I normally keep those so organized."

"It's okay. I'm sure it'll turn up."

"It should. Let's just get started, I remember more than enough to make it through the appointment."

"Alright, where do you want me?"

They headed over to the same room in Double Whammy and Flippy settled down on the chaise lounge. Once there, he sighed "Start whenever you're ready," Lumpy encouraged. "What brings you into my office?"

"I've been worrying more often lately. You see, I just got this dog, his name is Sparkles, and he's a great dog and all but earlier today I saw this dog that looked just like him but turned vicious when Lifty whistled and I'm worried that Sparkles may be the same."

Lumpy, of course, remembered being attacked by Fliqpy and a dog that he said was his pet and knew it must be the same. "Has your dog attacked you?"

"No, never, I haven't seen him specifically go that way but I'm sure he might."

"What makes you sure?"

"The dog in the park looked just like Sparkles. Also, there's a whistle in my pocket. I don't know how it got there."

"You don't?"

"No, I don't remember putting it there. I also have a knife and grenades that I have no memory of or real reason to carry around."

"That's distressing."

"I know. I think it might have something to do with my passing out. It's like there's these big periods of my life just missing."

"Just missing for no reason?"

"Yeah, I'd pass out and wake up somewhere else. Not only that but whenever I wake up, everyone else is dead. I know it's Happy Tree Town but that's still pretty weird isn't it?"

"Yes it is." He sighed carefully.

"I mean, what does it mean?"

"Well this will be hard to explain."

"Hard to… you mean you know what's wrong with me?"

"Yes I do or the basics of it."

"What is it then?" he asked, anxious to know what's wrong.

"You have a split personality."

Flippy wasn't sure how to respond to that. "A split personality?" He tossed that around in his head a few times. "So… like, there's basically another friend in here?" He tapped the side of his head.

"Yes, basically. It's not just that. About everyone being dead, you've heard of Fliqpy, right?"

"Yes, I have."

"Well, that's the other personality..."

"You mean that monster who always kills everyone in sight? No, that can't be him. I refuse to believe it."

"I'm sorry but it's true."

"No, it can't be... I…" Flippy realized something and suddenly jumped up, hiding behind the chaise lounge. "Get away from me! I don't want to hurt you."

"It's okay you are unlikely to right now."

"How can you know that? I could become Fliqpy at any moment!"

"No only when triggered."

"So, how can he be triggered then?" Flippy asked, standing back up.

"It's things that remind you of blood or explosions."

"Oh, well... I guess that makes sense."

"Yes, I would hope so."

"So, how can I avoid it?"

"Just try to avoid anything like that."

"Well... it should be easier now." Flippy moved back to the chaise lounge, sitting back down.

"Feels odd huh?" Lumpy asked.

"Very. I'm still not comfortable with this. I don't think I'll ever be."

"I can see why you wouldn't."

"I mean, technically, their blood is on my hands too."

"Yes, but not really in this place."

"What do you mean?"

"Well with the curse it's not like they were dead forever. "

"True but it's still terrible. I'm at least glad I don't have to die very often myself but I don't like the thought of him killing friends. My friends even."

"Yeah, I know, but there is only so much you can do."

"Just try not to think about it." Lumpy advised. "I mean, I have more kills than everyone in this town put together and you don't see me complaining about the blood on my hands."

"You do?"

"Yes, I do!" Lumpy said, feeling quite proud of that. "That's why I basically own this town."

"Whya re you so happy about that?"

"Because it's why I basically own the town!"

"But friends don't like you most of the time."

"Eh, it's a small price to pay. I always wanted my own town."

"Even at this cost?"

"Aren't we here to talk about you? Not me?"

"Right sorry so what do you recommend I do?"

"Well, try to remember that, though you share a body, you and Fliqpy are not the same bear. You did nothing to kill all those friends."

"So, what if he comes out again?"

"Well, none of the techniques of preventing the flip out we tried worked. I did find a way to bring you back but it's not anything you could do."

"What's the way?"

"It may sound ridiculous but all you need to do is dump water on his head."

"Wait, seriously?"

"Seriously. That's why you were suddenly all wet in the middle of one of our sessions."

"Well, that's odd."

"Odd or not, it works. Even though it would give them the ability to avoid him, I'd advise against telling anyone anything you learn here. They'll just avoid you all together if you do. Even Cuddles is afraid of Fliqpy."

"So I'm just supposed to keep this secret?"

"I think that would be the best. You don't want to be alone right?"

"Of course I don't. "

"Then yes, keep it a secret."

"I suppose."

"I'm sorry but that's the way it has to be."

"I just don't know what to do now. "

"Try not to let him run your life. You're the only being on earth he can't hurt, unless you let him."

"Why does he hurt everyone?"

"Well, I can't say for sure because I obviously can't sit him down and have a conversation with him about it but I do have a theory."

"Okay I'm listening."

"Well, again, it's just a theory but I think he thinks he's still in the war."

"Still in the war?"

"Yeah, I mean, he only ever takes over when something reminds you of war and his first instinct is to kill everyone in sight. It would make sense if, to him, the war never ended and everyone around him is an enemy soldier."

"So could he be reasoned with?"

"I doubt it. You can't talk with him at all and everyone else he'll just continue to see an enemy soldier."

"Maybe, I could try in my head."

"I suppose you can try, it's not unheard of but it's extremely rare for this disorder and since you didn't even know he was there, I'd say you're in the majority."

"Do you know a way to try?"

"Just try to close your eyes and focus on talking to him in your mind. You can either do it here or at home alone."

"For your safety I should go."

"I'm not afraid of Fliqpy. Besides, I wouldn't have shown up for an appointment with you unprepared." Lumpy held up a bucket of water that Flippy failed to notice before.

"Oh, okay then, I'll try." Flippy closed his eyes and tried to focus on communicating to Fliqpy. He wasn't really sure how else to start it so he settled with a simple: "Can you hear me?"

"Who are you?"

Flippy was relieved to have any response but had to remind himself what Lumpy said about him being the only one he can't hurt. He wasn't quite sure how to answer though. "Um well… this is kind of hard to explain but I'm… you."

"What do you mean you're me?"

"Like I said, this is hard to explain but you… we have a split personality. That's why you keep passing out. At least, I'm assuming that what you do and I'm the other personality."

"How can I believe you?"

"Well, what I said about you passing out is true isn't it? And you always wake up somewhere else?"

"Yeah, these things happen in war."

"Okay, first of all, no, they don't. Second, you're not in the war anymore."

"The war is on. I know that, I was brought in."

"Actually, the war's been over for twelve years."

"That can't be!"

"It's true. Those you've been killing… they're innocent civilians."

"They were enemy soldiers!"

"How do you know that for sure?"

"I saw them."

"You can't always trust what you see."

"I don't trust you."

"But I'm you..."

"I don't know that. You're probably just a trick by General Tiger."

"No I'm not I swear!"

"And you expect me to trust you on that? That's exactly what a trick by the Tiger General would say!"

"I'm not him though!"

"Then you're one of his men!"

"Why would he target you?"

"Because I'm one of the best and he knows he can't beat me at my best. Especially now that I have that dog!"

"What dog?"

"I don't really know. He just started being there when I woke up. He's very vicious. Attacked me the first time but I've teamed up with him now and we're much better together."

"How do I prove that the war is over?"

"You can't because it's obviously not. I know what I see."

"No, you know what paranoia shows you."

"I seriously doubt I could have imagined an entire war."

"Not the whole war but the last twelve years."

"Still a lot to just dream up and I still can't trust you."

"I'm telling you we are each other."

"And I'm telling you that's crazy talk. You really expect me to believe that?"

"It's the truth."

"Then make me believe you!"

"How!?"

"Show me something that proves the war is over."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. I don't remember anything before the war."

"Then what am I supposed to show you?"

"That's for you to figure out."

"And if I do?"

"Then we'll see but if you can convince me, I'll stop. I don't kill civilians."

"Okay then."

Flippy opened his eyes and turned to Lumpy. "Well… I was able to talk to him..."

"That's something."

"You were right about him thinking the war isn't over. He doesn't believe me but says if I can convince him then he'll stop killing everyone."

"Interesting."

"Now I just need to figure out a way to prove it to him and it'll stop him from killing him."

"Well, that could be rough."

"Yeah, I don't know how to show him. He doesn't even know what peace looks like."

"Good point."

"Do you have any ideas?"

"Not off the top of my head."

"Okay, well, could you try to think of something?"

"Yes I will. Wait! I just got an idea! Fliqpy doesn't trust you because he doesn't know who you are but if I could make myself look like someone he'd recognize from the war on his own side, like his general, maybe I could convince him."

"That could work!"

"So, what did your general look like?"

"Well, he was a moose with a few white hairs in his otherwise brown head."

"Oh, how convenient. That makes it much easier."

"He was also very tall and wore a blue uniform unlike our green ones. He spoke in a stern tone of voice most times."

"Perfect, I can definitely handle that."

"Yeah."

"So, all we have to do is change my fur color, get the outfit, and I'll trigger him and take it from there."

"You would do that?"

"Of course I would. As I said, I'm not afraid of Fliqpy and if all else fails, I still have this." He holds back up the bucket of water.

"Right, sorry, when do we do this?"

"No time like the present."

"Okay, let's get ready."

"I'll start with color."

"I'll find a uniform."

"Alright, let's get going then." They split up.

* * *

Soon, Lumpy was fixed up just to his specifications… well… almost... "Great work, you look just like General Moose. Except… uh… your antlers..."

"What about them?"

"Well, his both face up."

"Oh! I think I know what to do about that. That will be much easier to explain." Lumpy said and, without warning, broke off the antler that was facing down.

"Why did you do that?" Flippy asked, in slight horror, unsure if that hurt or not, not knowing much about mouse antlers, though he didn't seem to looking at his face.

"It's much easier to explain how I lost an antler than how one ended up upside down."

"Yeah, guess that's true."

"So, anything else that's needed?"

"You need to speak like a general, and then a trigger and a lot of hope."

Lumpy cleared his throat and tried sounding as Flippy said, "How's this sound?"

"That's pretty close."

Lumpy adjusted his voice a bit and tried again. "How about now?"

"That's perfect."

Lumpy stayed in that voice as he pulled out a small stack of ink blot tests. "Now for the trigger then."

"Pictures?"

"You'll see," Lumpy said and showed him the first ink blot which, to even a normal person, looked just like a dagger... then a bomb... then a mushroom cloud.

Flippy began to feel hazy. For once, he didn't even try to fight it as he felt himself blacking out and hoped this would work.

* * *

Meanwhile Lifty and Flaky were feeling happy a rare thing here. Especially for them but they really were. All of the sudden Lifty stopped and turned to Flaky. "What time is it?"

Flaky looked at her Cro-Marmot watch. "3:15."

"Shot, I have to go!" Lifty realized. "We have to sell another of the dogs."

"Could I come with?"

"You would want to?"

"Sure, I would."

"Well, okay, then sure."

"Yeah, it could be fun and I wanna spend more time with you."

"Okay, then I don't see why not."

"Great, so, you said we need to go now then?"

"Yeah, we should."

"Alright, let's go then," she said, and they headed back to the van.

"You know things could go a bit bad?"

"Can't they always?"

"Yeah..."

"Is there anything else or in specific you meant?"

"Not really

"Then I'm in just as much danger standing here," Flaky stated with a smirk, getting into the van.

 **See? Wasn't that worth the wait? Please review and constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.**


End file.
